Rand Paul
'''Rand Paul '''is the son of Ron Paul and is currently serving as a U.S. Senator for Kentucky since 2011. Personality Rand is similar to his father in that he deeply cares for his country and is willing to put principle over politics. History Rand Paul was born in 1963 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The Paul family moved to Lake Jackson where Rand was raised as an episcopalian. Rand Paul attended Baylor University and later Duke University School of Medicine where he attained his Doctor of Medicine degree. Rand married Kelley Ashby and moved with her to Bowling Green, Kentucky. In 1994, Rand Paul founded Kentucky Tax Payers United, which is an anti tax organization. Rand Paul came into the political eye in 2008, making speeches on behalf of his father Ron Paul. Using support from the Tea Party Movement, Rand Paul was elected to the Senate in 2010. On January 23, 2013, during the testimony of Secretary of State Hilary Clinton on the 9/11 attacks on the U.S Embassy in Benghazi, Libya, Paul scolded Clinton for her failure to investigate the situation fully, adding "I would have fired you."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qLny4cgCtZY Paul delivered the "Tea Party response" to President Obama's State of the Union Address on February 12, 2013. Nine days later, he returned 17% of his own salary to the Treasury, showing that he's willing to do his part to help the nation, noting "It's not enough, but it's a start." http://www.politico.com/story/2013/02/rand-paul-repays-600k-to-treasury-87910.html?hp=r7 Paul also used the earlier months of 2013 to heavily criticize the Obama Administrations decision to give the president the sole power to drone strike American citizens on American soil without due process or anyone else getting a say. When President Obama nominated John Brennan, who supports the policy, for Director of the CIA, Senator Paul filibustered the confirmation for over ten hours.http://www.c-span.org/Live-Video/C-SPAN2/ Political Positions and Stances Abortion *Opposed to abortion. *Supports a Human Life Amendment. American Culture and Values *Paul opposes USA PATRIOT Act. Economics *Criticizes both parties for deficit spending. *Supports a balanced budget amendment. *Developed a plan labeled "economic freedom zones" in which areas of the country with high unemployment will recieve major tax breaks in order to attract businesses. Education *Supports eliminating the Department of Education. *We should return control to local communities. Energy and Oil *Supports letting the free markets determine energy use. *Supports tax breaks for companies that invest in alternative energy rather than handouts which lead to monopolies or go to companies that will later declare bankruptcy. Foreign Policy *A non-interventionalist foreign policy works best. Global Warming and Environment Government Roles *Believes government's main role is National defense. Health Care *Against government-run health care. *Supports Health Savings Accounts. Immigration *Has supported building an electronic fence and helicopter stations on the border to deal with breaches. National Security *Claims the greatest threat to National Security is a lack of border control. Same Sex Marriage *Personally opposes Same Sex Marriage but supports letting States decide for themselves on the issue. Second Amendment Rights *Opposes all gun control legislation. Accomplishments *Successful physician *Proud father of three boys *True Conservative Senator *Is in the process of suing President Obama and the NSA Quotes "Washington is horribly broken. We are encountering a day of reckoning and this movement, this Tea Party movement, is a message to Washington that we're unhappy and that we want things done differently." "You know, when Republicans were in charge, we doubled the debt. But, now, our concern is the Democrats are in charge and they're tripling the debt. So, really, our concern is that we want smaller government." "The problem is that in our country, they make it almost impossible for politicians to win anything. In England it's easier to win a libel suit." See Also *Republican Party *Ron Paul References Category:Senators Category:Tea Party Members Category:Politicians Category:Republicans Category:A to Z Category:Libertarians Category:People Who Are Awesome Category:People who should have won